


Dark Clouds Don't Always Bring Rain

by DenizenGarden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Fluff and Angst, I, I'm drunk on a weeknight., Love, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenizenGarden/pseuds/DenizenGarden
Summary: Remus, new to his deepening relationship with Sirius, must come to terms with his life being laid bare to scrutiny. Partners and friends don't let you have secrets.





	Dark Clouds Don't Always Bring Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I have too many plot threads going through my mind at the moment. This is me writing like I'm purging imaginative bile from my brain to be free of it. What is happening? Is it because I'm drunk on a Thursday night?

**Dark Clouds Don’t Always Bring Rain**

By Denizen Garden

 

Remus took measured breaths in and out. Sirius was walking along the perimeter of the back garden, muttering clouds of spellwork and forming a grid of glowing wards. All for Remus. Remus, from his perch on the back porch, could see the whole of the little rectangle of pokey country yard, with the scrubby bushes, fence of flimsy wooden slats, and windblown scots pines beyond. He had sat in this same spot for untold hours of his childhood, reading, staring at the vast openness of the Welsh high country.

Now, seeing Sirius walking about the yard with his aristocratic brow and exotic dark hair like some sort of rare tropical bird, made the yard and house seem even smaller, poorer. Remus didn’t exactly feel ashamed of his parent’s house and property, didn’t feel humbled, just was impressed with a surreal sensation, like he was coming undone at the edges.

As Sirius made a crisp 90 degree turn at the corner of the yard, he raised his wand straight up in the air. The wind whipping over the barren moor whisked his words away before even Remus’s keen werewolf ears could pick up a sound.

Eyes dark, Sirius faced Remus and grinned his trademark cavalier smirk. Remus couldn’t help but grin back, an abashed and flirtatious ducking of the head.

Their relationship was only just moving towards a secret intimacy, a shared secret, and Remus hardly knew what to do with it. Sirius was so handsome, so much the picture of a Byronic hero, and Remus was so…bland by comparison. His scars, under Poppy’s ministrations, had faded to a gray glimmer over his nose and through his left eyebrow. Remus studiously avoided looking at the crisscrossing mesh of scratches over his arms, legs, and belly, even since their improvement. But it seemed that Sirius couldn’t get enough of his body. The night before, Sirius had run his highborn hands over Remus’s bare shoulders and declared Remus was beautiful. He had nothing to say to that, so Remus just blushed and tucked his head into Sirius’s neck.

And now, Sirius was in his environment, imbuing the back yard with silver, many galleons spent in the pursuit of comfort and safety for Remus, not even hesitating to spend a small fortune on…his boyfriend? His friend with benefits, his best friend? Remus didn’t even know.

Making his way across the yard, Sirius tossed his head to brush his wind-whipped hair out of his face.

“Finished! Want to try the barrier?”

Remus drew up his knees to his chest in the chair, set his chin on his knees and remained silent. He sensed the obstacle of silver wards hemming him in, forming an unbreakable fence between the wolf and the freedom of the Welsh countryside. He shook his head as Sirius ascended the stairs.

“No, I feel it. It’s solid.”

Sirius came and stood over him, they made eye contact and held each other’s gaze for a few long moments.

“Night’s almost here.”

“I reckon so.”

“James will be here soon.”

“Yeah.”

Silence for a beat, then Sirius was kneeling in front of him, dropping his wand and cupping Remus’s face in his hands.

“I love you so fucking much.”

Just reddening of the cheeks from Remus before they were kissing, desperately. Remus, moon-sick and tired, couldn’t get enough of the feeling of falling in his belly, the swooping in his head as Sirius, head tilted, snogged him senseless.

Remus’s parents were gone for the full moon, Sirius assuring them that they could trust him with their son. The wards were tight, the doors were locked, there was nothing else to do but frantically bare their souls to each other before the moon rose and James came.

Heart beating like a caged bird, Remus clung to Sirius. To his embarrassment, he started to cry.

Sirius, easing back, held Remus as his shoulders shook with silent sobs.

“Hey, hey,” Sirius soothed.

He rocked back on his heels, wrapping his arms around Remus as Remus melted into him.

“I can’t…I don’t…” Remus choked out.

“Shh.”

Sirius was stroking his hair now, Remus’s floppy locks tangled, coarse, nothing like the impossibly sleek tendrils of black that skirted around his face, smelling of Sirius, of spiced wine, of canine ease.

“Today’s a perfect day,” was Remus’s only coherent gasp of words, before the uncontrollable shaking overtook him.

He fell to the floorboards of the porch as Sirius’s form shifted, changed, melded into a dog’s form that sniffed worriedly at his neck.

Remus’s back arched, arms seized, legs locked straight, his brain fighting to hold onto the waking world, the world where Sirius and Remus were both human, and loved each other.

But not even that could keep him safe from himself.

Flesh tore from the stretching of bones, a sick elastic snap.

Around the edges of his fevered awareness, he sensed James’s arrival, of a sharp reproachful dog’s bark. Two figures stood over him now, he felt scrutinized by two animalistic eyes, he writhed and howled. Remus wished they would turn away until he didn’t have a waking mind to wish anymore.

He saw red, he saw blood.

He rose on his four bloodied legs, newly birthed of skin.


End file.
